I Dress to Impress
by Number VIII - Axel
Summary: Dante and Trish have a fling. oneshot. In-game references. Possible spoilers if you've not played the fourth game.


"Ahahaha! That regal look suits you!" Dante laughed.

"I dress to impress." Gloria said and nonchalantly took off the disguise to reveal herself as Trish. She sauntered over to the Devil Hunter, "Are you sure you want to let him go?"

"Yeah, I figure he can bear the burden." Dante said as he leaned against Rebellion. Trish walked around behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's not my business, but… this could get ugly."

"Well, if the kid screws up…" he replied, hefting the sword over his shoulder, "then I'll just have to kick his ass." Grinning, he looked back at Trish, "Dress to impress, huh? Well, baby... You sure impressed me."

"Is that so?" Trish eyed him, "I do look like your mother. Are you showing me an Oedipus complex, hm?" she teased.

"So what if my mom was hot?" he teased right back, "Nothin' wrong with admiring a sexy woman."

"Whatever you say, Dante." Trish said, running a hand through her long, blond hair. The silver haired half-demon sidled up to her and draped a strong arm around her shoulders.

"You know, I've always wondered something about ol' Gloria…" he said in a low voice, "How _does_ she manage to not show everyone her goods in that get up?"

"Who said she doesn't?" Trish said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What? You mean the kid got a free fuckin' show and I have to sit here and beg for one? I've known you longer, I should have first dibs!" he said with mock annoyance. He moved in front of her. The blond demon laughed and crooked one finger under his chin and looked into his eyes.

"Maybe I like playing hard to get with you because otherwise it'd just be too easy."

"Low blow, babe." he said, noting how dangerously close they were. He cornered her, placing his hands on either side of her head against the wall, knowing full well that the only reason any of this was happening was because they both wanted it… well, he knew he did, and he hoped she did but with Trish it was never that easy to tell.

"Is it really? You're a real ladies man."

"I can't help that I've got so much sex appeal." he feigned exasperation. "I'm _such_ a sex god…" She laughed at him and cupped the side of his face with her hand.

"You really want to do this..? Here? Now? I knew you were brash and bold, Mr Devil Hunter…"

"I don't know about _here…_" Dante interrupted her. "There's no real furniture. I kinda prefer to fuck on a bed, a couch at least."

"Then let's go back to the office."

"Ooh, kinky… desk sex?" he said with a hopeful tone in his voice. She laughed once more, and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"If… that's what you want…"

"Why don't we get back there first?"

---

It didn't take long for them to make a quick trip back to he office. Nero was off finding Kyrie, and Dante figured it'd be a while before the kid could really screw anything up. They walked through the doors and he locked them for once. Decency? Not so much... he just didn't want to be interrupted for a while.

"Now just tell me straight. You're not messin' with me, right?" asked, leading her to the bedroom upstairs.

"Why would you think something like that?"

"Gee, I dunno." He rolled his eyes. "Do you have to ask?"

"I suppose you have a point." Trish said, conceding. "I'm not playing you for a fool. You're a good looking devil, and you're great in bed. I guess it's more of me wanting to spoil myself." Now in the room, Trish moved in front of Dante and pushed him towards the bed. She straddled him while she slowly peeled off her top.

"Oh yeah..." he murmured appreciatively as his hands reached out to cup her voluptuous breasts. He kneaded them gently as she began to unbuckle and unzip his clothing. He sighed when her hands ran over his skin, her touch electric, hands disappearing into his opened clothing. They snaked back to hug his body close to hers, skin against skin making them both crave more. Trish ran a line of kisses along his jawline and down his neck, sucking a bit on his collar bone and savoring the noises she was getting out of the infamous son of Sparda. She broke the contact of his hands to her flesh for a few moments to rid him of his coat and shirt completely, then started to work on his pants.

"What sort of demon are you hiding here?" she asked coyly, knowing exactly what was in store.

"You tell me, babe. Does it look like it'll get the job done?" He already knew the answer.

"Mm, not sure. I guess we will have to find out~" she teased, pulling his hardened length from the confines of his pants. "I think it'll do." she added, her fingers stroking the underside, causing him to shiver slightly. It was always cat and mouse with them, but that was just how their chemistry combined.

"Mmn, you know it ain't gonna suck itself." He hinted. Trish laughed softly, but obliged, leaning down to take the tip of his erection into her mouth. She gently teased just the tip, before starting to take the rest of the length in. As she did this, he reached down and pinched one of her nipples, then caressed her, and finally let his hand rest on her head as it bobbed up and down. "That's it... keep it up..."

She stopped after a while of this, trailing kisses up his body and ended it with a passionate kiss, exploring his mouth all while she undid her own pants. He cupped her ass, bringing her body close to his. The kiss broke for a moment while she ditched the pants completely, but was resumed in no time. She trailed off of his lips to suck on the sweet spot just under his ear as she guided his cock to her opening.

"Ram it in, Dante..." she whispered, waiting for his move. He thrust his length into her roughly, reveling in the feel of her.

"S'like fucking silk..." he said incoherently, his hips meeting hers in thrust after thrust. She rolled with his movements, gasping and groaning from the inherent pleasure of this all. "Fuck, if this ain't anything close to heaven then I'm glad I can't go there..." Dante joked as he steadily increased his speed and force, enjoying how tight she was.

Trish stopped his movements for a moment, and before he could really protest, she silenced him with a long finger on his lips. "Just changing positions. This is about me, remember?" she winked. Dante smirked.

"Whatever you say, babe." The blond got on her hands and knees, and motioned for Dante to get behind her. "Ooh, doggie style. You sly bitch, you should've said so."

"What's the fun in that?" She had a point. "Now shut up and fuck me."

"You don't have to tell _me_ twice..!" he exclaimed, snapping his hips forward to bury his cock inside of her once again. He re-established the rhythm he had had and was pleased to hear that he was hitting all the right spots inside her.

"Dante… ahh…" Trish gripped the headboard as the bed creaked heavily under their movement and weight, her heart racing as he got her closer and closer to completion. Dante took to heart that this was about her, reaching a hand down to tease her clit some while he continued to pound his cock into her.

"Dante... oh... _Dante!_" she moaned as her muscles clenched around him and she shuddered. Her orgasm pretty much triggered his, and he all but collapsed on her, breathing heavily.

"Now... remind me why we don't indulge in that more often?" he said as he pulled out to lay beside her. She merely shrugged.

"Not sure..."


End file.
